marioslostgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Cherry
Princess Cherry is © Peach-X-Yoshi Princess Cherry is an Mario Princess FC/OC (fan/original character) made by a deviant by the name of Peach-X-Yoshi. Princess Cherry has been a member of a group called Mario's Lost Girls since January 2011 (when the group was first founded). Over the years when Princess Cherry had been created, she has gotten alot of fans which has led to her own group called Princess Cherry Fans Princess Cherry is orginally from Sakura Islands, located East of Vibe Island, and her parents are Queen Ruby and King Nightshade. Cherry visits her parents regularly, but when she does she always has her friends over! Early Life in the Bio Peach-X-Yoshi wrote for Princess Cherry, She has a Mother and a Father, Queen Ruby and King Nightshade . King Nightshade rules over the Sakura Islands with his wife, Queen ruby . As you can see, Princess Cherry is said to look like her Mother more then her Father. 'General Information' Princess Cherry's Bio: Full name: Princess Cherry Age: 16 D.O.B(Date of birth): September 27th Sexuality: Straight Height: 5'3" (160/161cm) Species: Human Personality positives: Kind, Helpful, Gentle, Friendly, bold, Couragable, strong-willed, determined Personality negatives: Sassy, Cheeky, Sometimes in a Daydream, annoying Likes: fruit and veg, friends, drawing, adventuring, video games getting up to mischief! Dislikes: Sports, enemies, getting sick, being alone Is good at: Healing the seriously wounded (she has a heart scepter which helps her), making friends, giving advice to others Flaws: Sports, sometimes clumsy, cant cook proper meals |D Love interest: Sam, her boyfriend (who is yoshi888's persona) Lives: The Sakura Islands Reigns: over Sakura Island Powers: Floating in mid-air with her pet Gustie the Cloud, To heal the wounded, proctect people with a barrier when they are critically injured (NOTE: she can only do this if she has her heart sceptre on her, without it she is powerless) Weapons: Heart Sceptre Family: Queen Ruby (Cherry's Mother, Looks after the kingdom when Cherry goes to other Kingdoms) King Knightshade (Cherry's Dad, Also looks after the kingdom with Queen Ruby when Cherry goes to other Kingdoms) Princess Hibiscus (her cousin, rules the haibisukasu island) Queen Gem (Cherry's aunt, Hibiscus's Mum, also rules part of haibisukasu island) King Daylight (Cherrys uncle, Hibiscus's Dad, also rules part of haibisukasu island) Gustie the Cloud (her pet) Quotes: - "hey! do you like pie? cuz i do!" - "ooh....shiny!!" - "...you know...the more i think...the easier it is!" - "hahahaha! you cant outsmart ME! I'm Princess Cherry!" - ".....are you sure????" 'Physical Description:' Princess Cherry has a very small frame, in terms of other characters, she is a bit taller than Yoshi, and her Boyfriend. Cherry seems to have a similar body shape to Peach, Daisy and Rosalina, though she is smaller and still has 'baby fat'. Cherry's skin is very rosy coloured, probably because she does come from a tropical kingdom. She has a small nose and smaller lips then Peach, but Cherry's lips are more pinker. Her eyes are similar to Peach's as well, but have 3 eyelashes on her eyelids. Her eyes are a lovely sky blue colour, with a mix of dark blue. Cherry's hair is a very dark chocolate colour, with some highlights and lowlights,as a platinum-blonde, much more darker then Daisy's Hair. Cherry's hair is as long as Rosalina's, and nearly similar to peach's, however her hair covers part of her left eye, and she has 2 flips on the side that are equal in size, that comes down to her shoulders, then has 6 flips at the end of her hair with come down to her bottom. Clothing: Cherry wears a mint green dress, which sometimes reminds people of the mint-choc-chip ice-cream. Her crown is silver, with a hot pink heart shaped jewel on the front and back, and a dark rich minty green round jewels on the side. Her earrings, brooch and, jewel on her belt are also heart shaped and hot pink in color. The dress has a dark minty green pullover shawl that clips on to her dress with her big heart-shaped brooch above her dress. The dress doent have any sleeves, but it has a belt with a pink heart jewel on it, to make the dress poofy at the bottom. on the bottom half of the dress there is a wavy dark minty green pattern, that goes nearly halfway up the dress, and her nail-polish is a hot pink colour; the same colour as her brooches. She has a heart sceptre that have a crystalised heart jewel at the top, and the silver rod is a swirly design. She also wears hot pink shoes that cant be seen, unless she is floating in mid-air on Gustie or on the back of her Yoshi boyfriend (Sam has the ability to transform into a yoshi, yet it only lasts a few hours) You can see Princess Poker 'Drawings of Cherry and Friends:' biker cherry.png|Cherry in her Biker Suit bee cherry.jpg|Cherry in a Bee Suit cheer up.png|Cherry trying to cheer up Sam Princess cherry chibi coloured .png|Cherry in her 'Chibi' form Cherry and Apple.png|Cherry with her good friend Princess Apple Cherry and Kim rq.png|Cherry with her friend Princess Kim cherry as a vocaloid character.png|Princess Cherry as a Vocaloid hb fleur.png|Princess Cherry giving Princess Fleur a gift for her birthday grab my hand.png|Cherry and Sam in an internet meme known as 'GRAB MY....' me and my family.png|Princess Cherry with her Mother Queen Ruby and Father King Nightshade walkies.png|Cherry giving her 'pets' walkies adventure.png|Cherry and her Boyfriend Sam on an adventure in Yoshi's Island AT-Shy Luh and Cherry.png|Cherry with her friend ShyLuh fighting in a battle cherry and lyndsay at the beach.png|Cherry and her friend Lyndsay at the beach hibiscus and cherry tennis.png|Cherry and her cousin Hibiscus playing Tennis :D just cherry.png|cherry with her plush toy of Sam maid cherry.png|Cherry as a maid princess cherry omo.png|OwO RQ marie and Cherry.png|Princess Cherry and Princess Marie rq annie and cherry.png|Princess Cherry and Princess Annie walking in a field of colourful flowers rq cherry and vie.png|Princess Cherry and Princess Vie catching butterflies scan0002.jpg|A Sketch of Cherry and her pet Gustie the Cloud super_princess_cherry_by_peach_x_yoshi-d4jp5q5.png|Princess Cherry in Super Princess Peach style Category:Princesses Category:Penelope Category:Pansie Category:Starlot